


Forsakenness

by Onmoyoji_Doggo, waywardriot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Minor Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onmoyoji_Doggo/pseuds/Onmoyoji_Doggo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: “The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”After losing the two people that he loved most, Sora had tried desperately to follow after them. But when the darkness that swallowed Destiny Island keeps him trapped there, he is overcome by sorrow and self-loathing.Will Sora ever get to see his precious friends again? Or will he lose hope, and allow his heart to be ripped to pieces by darkness?





	Forsakenness

 

  
"Sora."

Kairi spoke, drawing out the 'a' in his name as she was turning around to face him, and her deep violet eyes locked with his vivid blue ones. Sora's mouth grew dry as he took the time to look over the blank expression on her face.

"Huh?" Sora mumbled, taking a step toward Kairi and tilting his head to one side. _'What's going on here?'_ Sora narrowed his eyes, peering around the cave that was their 'Secret Place'. He then spared a glance to the walls of the tunnel. That had been a bad idea, however, and the boy almost threw up in his mouth at what he saw.

Sora took notice of all the darkness that had flooded the area. Taking note of the fact that all the sketchy carvings on the rocky walls had been covered up, almost as if they were never even there in the first place.  
He'd felt insulted, he almost wanted to scream at the horrible corruption and tear it off the walls, but the boy knew that he couldn't even bring himself to get close enough to do so, let alone touch it — not with his bare hands, at least.  
Sora grimaced and crinkled his nose at the disgusting way the shadows were squirming around. He was then hit with a strong wave of nausea and he forced himself to turn away from the sickening image as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

Sora gulped, then just shook his head in revulsion and then decided that he needed to distract himself somehow. He focused all his attention back onto Kairi and was startled to see how little space there was between them. Sora let out a small gasp and flinched backwards from the girl in front of him. "Woah—!"

When had they gotten so close to each other?

"Sora..." the girl had uttered his name once again, this time, her face had twisted into a look of panic as she was reaching out to him.  
Sora blinked, and his heart swelled with a weird urge to protect Kairi. He couldn't grasp how exactly he was going to do that, but the only thing he understood was that he never wanted to see Kairi make that kind of face again, not if he had anything to say about it.

Feeling an odd lump in his throat, Sora gulped as he raised his hands, wanting to embrace the girl in front of him. "Kairi, come on, let's go—" he was about to tug her closer to himself when the odd door behind Kairi burst open. A gust of freezing air carried through the cave, causing Sora to tremble.  
"Wahh!" He shielded his face from the cold breeze, using his free hand to take Kairi's own. When he was met with nothing, Sora opened his eyes, only to find that Kairi was gone. "Kairi?" It took Sora a few moments to put two and two together, but when he did, he started to panic.  
He hurried towards the door, only to crash into it as it shut in his face.  
  
"Kairi! Kairi!!" Sora pounded his fists against the door, dug his nails into the wood and clawed at it until the tips of his fingers ached. He heard some kind of uncanny rumble coming from behind the door, but the boy was unafraid, he wasn't going to give up now!

"Whoever — or whatever you are — you'd better give Kairi back!"

He'd shouted at the opposing door, hoping that would somehow get it to open so he could rescue his friend. But it was futile, he soon realized, as another gale of frigid air came forth, hitting him square in the face.

Sora had been caught off guard and had no time to shield himself from the harshness of the wind, so the boy was swept off his feet and blown away by the draft.

  
—

  
Next thing he knew, Sora was on the ground, pretty much eating a faceful of sand. "Ughh.." He grunted with exertion as he was trying to stand, shaking the sand from his unruly brown hair. After getting his bearings, Sora took notice of a familiar figure standing just a few feet ahead of him. "Riku!" Sora darted off the ground and rushed toward his other friend. "Hey, Riku! it's Kairi — She's in _big_ trouble — you've gotta help me save her!"

Sora tugged insistently at his best friend's hand, trying to get the other boy to follow his lead. "The door has opened..." Riku's voice is what caught Sora's attention, and he turned around to face his friend. "What?" Riku looked up to meet Sora's confused gaze. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

To say that Sora was shocked would be an understatement. What's going on with Riku, can't he see that there are more important things than going on an adventure right now? "What are you talking about? We've gotta go save Kairi!" Sora didn't expect Riku to argue. "Kairi's just _fine_ , she's gonna meet us when we get there!" Sora had to take a step back, once again surprised with his best friend's behaviour. _'Huh?'_

Taking Sora's silence as permission to go on, Riku continued to speak, looking up toward the blackened sky as he did so.

"Once we step through the door, we might not be able to return, and we may never see our families again.. But still, this may be our only chance, we can't let fear stop us." Riku paused for a moment, almost as if he were hesitating.

But after a few moments, he spoke up again.  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

With that, Riku fixed Sora with a rather intense look in his eyes and held his hand out, prompting his friend to take it. "Come with me, Sora." Sora didn't exactly know how to respond to that, so he just took a step forward while slowly reaching to grasp Riku's hand.

"Riku..."

Sora flinched when he noticed the shadows that were pooling around his best friend's feet, but he'd reached out to take Riku's hand anyway.

It wasn't until the darkness increased in size that he started to panic.  
It was surrounding the both of them at this point, and Sora could no longer hold back his fear. It felt as if the darkness had crawled inside of his throat, trying to smother him, corrupt him. He coughed, choking on the horrible darknesses that suddenly appeared to be everywhere.  
Sora didn't want to let his fear of the dark take hold of him, but he had no idea what to do, his mind was racing, his lungs burning as he struggled to breathe around the darkness that strangled him. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to lose _everything_. He—

"Sora."

The boy in question opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. He was somehow able to spot Riku in the midst of the darkness, locking eyes with the silverette. He felt a sudden warmth in his chest that he could only describe as 'hope'.

_No, he couldn't give up now._

So he clenched his teeth and extended his arm out further toward the silver-haired boy, he stretched until he felt as though his arm was going to fall off from the exertion.

"Riku!"

And then he was gone.

—

Sora was exhausted, bruised and bloodied from taking so much damage from the enemies he'd fought against.  
The boy wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and forget about everything that just took place. But he knew that he had no time to waste if he was going to save his friends.

He blinked and looked down at the peculiar weapon he'd been holding onto. He slowly turned it over in his hands and tilted his head, examining it.  
Now that he got a good look at the thing, it occurred to him that it sort of look like a... Key? A sword? Magic Key-Sword??

"Huh." Sora let out a little sigh as he stared at it. It was odd, he had no idea what it was, and yet he became acquainted with it rather quickly.  
The strange weapon felt comfortable and light in his hands, it was almost as if he was meant to hold it. Like it was his destiny.  
_'Keyblade...'_ He'd heard a little voice in the back of his head speak up, but he tried to ignore it to the best of his ability, not really caring about what the weapon was called.  
As long as it was useful, it shouldn't have mattered.

He had much more important things to worry about, after all. He was going to find his friends and bring them back home, no matter what it took.

Sora nodded to himself, determined. _Yes, that's exactly what he was going to do._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, congrats! 
> 
> This story is just a little idea that I've come up with. I didn't want to lose it, so I decided to dump it here! I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really good at writing, so I know that there are a LOT of mistakes. But I really hope you liked the story anyway. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Wanna be friends? Find me on Twitter @Inugami_Chain!! 
> 
> Until next time, my friends - 𝐍𝐋𝐌


End file.
